Keeping The Nightmares Away
by XCreationsX
Summary: What happens when the only one who can protect you from the nightmares can't always be there? What if that person is a missing-nin?


It was always like this..He was always alone and even after the sex Itachi was always gone by morning so why did he think over it like this? It would always happen..And to think he had thought the morning after would be different.

Kakashi had invited Itachi over, yes the S-rank criminal Itachi. They'd been seeing each other in secrecy for a little over six months and this was the night of their six month anniversary. In other words it was their fuck-like-bunnies night. Kakashi jumped from his spot on the couch and practically ripped open the door and dragged the man on the other side in. Itachi let out a startled gasp when Kakashi growled and shoved him against the door. He blushed and bit his plump bottom lip, looking up at Kakashi through thick lashes. Kakashi felt his own blush spread across uncovered cheeks and he looked the younger up and down. It'd been two weeks since he last saw his Uchiha and he wanted this night to go perfect.

"Bedroom?" He mumbled awkwardly.

Itachi nodded and Kakashi led the way to his almost empty room. About halfway down the hall Kakashi suddenly leaped at Itachi growling lowly and he kissed him as if his life depended on it. Itachi unconsciously opened his mouth to allow Kakashi's tongue inside. Kakashi smirked into the kiss before tangling tongues with Itachi. He nearly groaned at the taste of Itachi. His scent. His presence. It drove Kakashi wild with the urge to claim his weasel.

He undid the Akatsuki cloak that was ever present and reminded him exactly why his and Itachi's relationship could never be public…or better yet, why it could never be known about by anybody other than the two of them for obvious reasons. Once the piece of clothing was removed his slid his hands down to the hem of the shirt his raven was wearing under it. He dropped to his knees and licked every inch of skin that was revealed through the removal of the offending shirt.

Itachi blushed and petted Kakashi's hair gently as the older silver haired genius worshipped his milky white skin. His breath hitched as Kakashi latched onto a half-hard nipple and brought it to full hardness. Kakashi, deciding it was enough stood up and tugged Itachi into his room.

He shoved Itachi down onto the bed and reached over to the nightstand. He fumbled around in one of the drawers before he captured Itachi's shaking hands and handcuffing them above his head. He nodded in satisfaction at the glare he received and made his way to his closet. He threw open the door and reached for the top shelf where he kept a box of "toys". He calmly walked back across the room to his bed. He opened the box and dug around in it until he came to a small whip. He smirked and ran it down Itachi's side.

Itachi shivered and gasped but he let out a scream when Kakashi snapped it across his chest. His eyes flickered to Itachi's face and snapped it across his side earning a louder scream. Kakashi, satisfied with the trickles of blood running down his beloved's chest and side, returned his attention to the box. He pushed things aside until he found what he was looking for. A dildo and a bottle of glittery lube. He smirked and lubed the dildo before tugging the weasel's pants and boxers off one handedly.

Itachi sucked in a sharp breath when his erection met the open air. Kakashi then spread his legs gently and placed a pillow under his hips. He gently eased the large dildo into the raven's pink pucker and groaned as he watched Itachi's entrance clench around the intruding toy. Itachi however was letting out soft whimpers and tried to squirm away from the attention his tight hole was receiving. He let out a choked moan when Kakashi flicked the toy on and off sending him into a pleasure induced frenzy. He rolled his hips and growled trying to get the dildo deeper into himself.

He let out a high pitched moan when Kakashi suddenly engulfed his dripping member in one go. He writhed and bucked his hips trying to find release and his eyes rolled back into his head when Kakashi started sucking and slurping obscenely. He groaned when a skilled hand started fondling his balls and screamed his pleasure when Kakashi used his other hand to angle the dildo against his bundle of nerves. Kakashi growled at the scream that left the plump lips of his Uchiha and sucked harder swallowing around Itachi's member.

Itachi felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen and thrust his hips forward burying himself in Kakashi's throat before climaxing with a scream of his lover's name. Kakashi gasped and swallowed every last drop of Itachi's release. He pulled away from the now limp cock and slid the dildo out. He reached into the box and searched blindly for the cockring that he knew was in there before grinning and placing it on his love's cock.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Itachi mumbled softly after he recovered from his incredible release.

"We aren't done yet." Kakashi replied huskily.

"Bu-"

"No." Kakashi said sternly.

Itachi sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillows behind him. Kakashi could be stubborn when he wanted but this was almost ridiculous. What if Pein gave him a mission tomorrow and he was too sore? What would he do? He couldn't just say "Oh Pein by the way I had an amazing night with my boyfriend that I could get caught with and be in trouble for seeing and I'm in pain so I can't do this mission." No of course he couldn't! He could only imagine the look Pein would give him.

Kakashi smirked and placed his now lubed up and swollen member at Itachi's entrance. Noticing the distracted look on his face he thrusted in with a smooth snap of his hips groaning at the heat that now encased his pulsing member. He stilled for a moment and waited for Itachi to respond. When Itachi let out a low moan he started moving slowly in and out at a steady pace before speeding up when Itachi glared at him and tried to push him onto his back.

Itachi now couldn't help but let out moan after moan and he felt his once limp member start to rise. Kakashi thrust harder and deeper into the depths of Itachi's heat and growled when he noticed the now erect member between their bodies. He quickly reached between them and rubbed his thumb across the slit and Itachi let out a wail when Kakashi hit the place inside of him that drove him crazy. He slid his hand up and down Itachi's length and groaned when Itachi suddenly clenched around him and arched his back in an almost impossible way.

Itachi trembled and whimpered when he felt Kakashi release inside of him and his own release was held back by the ring around his swollen and red cock. Kakashi slid out of the gripping heat and slid the cockring off before taking the hard shaft into his mouth and sliding down it until his nose was buried in black hair. He inhaled the musky scent and moaned around the cock in his mouth before swallowing and rubbing his tongue along the underside of the pulsating member.

Itachi screamed and released into Kakashi's waiting mouth. The silver haired genius swallowed it before pulling away and wiping the excess on the back of his hand. He crawled up the bed and collapsed next to his panting weasel and pulled him into a relaxed embrace. The raven purred in contentment and sighed, wishing that this moment could last forever. He laid there until he heard soft snoring indicating that Kakashi was sleeping before easing himself out of the grip on his waist and pulled on his long since abandoned clothes.

He crept to the window and opened it silently, perching on the edge he glanced back at his lover's sleeping form wistfully before sliding his old mask on. A single tear was the only visible proof that he didn't want to leave and he whispered his love to Kakashi before disappearing, leaving a single black feather on the pillow beside Kakashi.

He'd be back soon…that should keep Kakashi's nightmares at bay.


End file.
